Doce Formas Infalibes de Hechizar a una Bruja 25
by ValeOtter
Summary: En fin, nada nuevo. Todos los Potterheads conocemos el ya famoso libro "Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una bruja". Y aquí es cuando me pregunto. ¿Hermione tiene noción de la existencia de ese libro? Y en especial ¿De quién lo posee en sus manos para pensar en ella?


Ella había hecho aparecer unas serpentinas de la punta de su varita mágica y las colgó con mucho arte encima de árboles y arbustos.

-¡Qué bonito queda!-alabó Ron cuando, con un último floreo de la varita, Hermione tiño de dorado las hojas del manzano silvestre-Eres una artista para estas cosas-  
-Gracias Ron-repuso ella, complacida y un poco turbada.

Ron había estado muy raro en esos días. Siempre con halagos bonitos, y la reconfortaba cuando se sentía mal.

¿Qué había pasado con Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett?

Además, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, después de eso.

Se oía el rasquetear de la pluma mientras escribía y pensaba a la vez, sabía que lo que hacía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero era la única manera de desahogarse.

Tus Padres en Australia. Una guerra apuntó de estallar. Un cerebro demasiado resuelto. Una huida planificada. Y una chica locamente enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Una terrible combinación, si se lo preguntaban a Hermione Jean Granger.

Ella seguía escribiendo en el pergamino que ya tenía las puntas un poco dobladas por el tiempo que había estado escribiendo en él.

¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero gracias a ese pergamino había reprimido decisiones y deseos que nunca realizaría.

Cómo maneras de besar a cierto pelirrojo por todos los halagos, y gracias y consuelos que le había regalado en las estancias de la madriguera.

Tenía que admitirlo, había madurado mucho.

¿Cómo?

No tenía la respuesta.

La Señora Weasley la había dejado sin trabajar, claro está; porque Harry y Ron estaban fuera con el Señor Weasley a comprar comida para la boda.

-¡Merlín!-

Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la puerta lentamente; tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie.

Llegó a la sala y soltó un gran suspiro; ahí estaba, su ejemplar de "Romeo y Julieta" seguía en el sofá.

-Hermione ¿Qué tanto gritas?-dijo Ginny mientras salía de la cocina con un trapo en la mano.

-Nada, me había olvidado mi libro aquí-dijo recogiendo el ejemplar que no presentaba portada.

-¿No querías que se enteraran de tus anotaciones?-Hermione la miró con reprochándola con la mirada-Ok, ok, Ginny no dijo nada-dijo divertida la pelirroja.

Era verdad, no quería que se dieran cuenta; pero digamos que inconscientemente había escrito en las páginas más románticas el nombre de cierto Weasley. Y el problema era que Ginny la había descubierto una de las tantas veces que garabateaba en ese libro.

Y Gracias a Ginny habría tenido que borrar con magia la portada y dejarla en un color rojo oscuro, casi guinda, lo había desgastado para que parezca otro de sus tantos libros de texto.

Aferró el libro con fuerza mientras llegaba al rellano del cuarto que compartía con Ginny, su amiga la seguía por detrás y al entrar a la habitación Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado el pergamino al salir. Se acercó al escritorio y enrolló el pergamino.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Ginny tirándose en su cama-¡Ya no más trabajo!-

-3…2…1…-

-Hermione… ¿Qué—

-¡GINNY, HERMIONE, LIMPIEN EL ÁTICO!-

Hermione miró a Ginny con una ceja levantada, un gesto que Ron habría descifrado como _"¡Te lo dije!"_

-¡Argh!-se quejó la pelirroja.

-Tranquila-dijo Hermione sentándose en su cama y apoyándose en el respaldo, mientras Ginny se ponía de pie renegando.

-Tenemos que ir a limpiar-dijo Ginny mirando cómo su amiga acomodaba su almohada.

-Ginny-dijo Hermione mirándola sonriente-El Ático lo limpiamos ayer-

-¿Así?-hizo un silencio recordando y se tiró a su cama-¡Sí!-dijo en un grito de triunfo.

Hermione empezó a reír divertida ante los arrebatos de su mejor amiga. Pero la sonrisa se le heló cuando abrió el libro.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Ginny, mirando la cara de su mejor amiga, que tenía la sonrisa congelada en el rostro.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Hermione mirando el libro sorprendida.

" _Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja"_

Y debajo del título, en una letra un poco desordenada pero que conocía muy bien rezaba:

 _Ron Weasley_

-¿Qué es qué?-dijo Ginny que estaba sentada al borde de su cama mirando a la castaña. Hermione intento imitar la posición de Ginny y una foto cayó del libro.

Al instante ella y Ginny se miraron sorprendidas.

-Ten-dijo Hermione dándole el libro mientras se agachaba a ver la foto. Ginny miró la página abierta del libro y ahogo un gritito.

Hermione estaba prácticamente igual, la foto era…era… ¡Era de ella!

-Hay una página marcada…-dijo Ginny mientras buscaba la página que estaba marcada, Hermione le hubiera dicho que era privado…pero… ¿Por qué Ron tenía una foto de ella en un libro de…Acoso?

Era la mejor palabra que se le podía ocurrir.

-Hermione-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro-Lee-dijo tendiéndole el libro y agarrando la fotografía.

 _¿Inteligente?_

 _Si tú bruja muestra inteligencia, no dudes en utilizar halagos respecto a sus estudios, normalmente a estas brujas les halaga que alguien las defienda, aunque algunas son muy orgullosas para demostrarlo._

 _Normalmente a este tipo de brujas debes tratar de impresionar con datos interesantes, ayudarla en sus trabajos; si no logras ayudarla puedes intentar darle regalos e incluso hablar sobre temas que le interesen._

 _Probablemente estas brujas presentan celos constantes, algunas más que otras, incluso pueden llegar a tener gran temperamento._

 _Este tipo de brujas es muy difícil de conquistar; ya que, normalmente soy unas personas con carácter fuerte y muy sensible a la vez._

 _Trátala con cariño y no será tan difícil como piensas._

Hermione se quedó en blanco al leer la página 237 del libro de Ron. ¿Se…Se refería a…a ella?

¿Por eso Ron había estado tan cambiado? ¿Por eso la trataba así? ¿A Ron le gustaba Hermione?

¡¿A RONALD "INSENSIBLE" WEASLEY LE GUSTABA HERMIONE "PERFECTA" GRANGER?!

De seguro el apocalipsis estaba cerca, pensó Hermione. Porque… ¿A Ron le gustaba Lavender verdad?

Hermione miró a Ginny, que la miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro pecoso-Yo te lo dije, le gustas-replicó la pelirroja menor.

Hermione no tuvo nada que decir en contra de Ginny, nada que refutar; Ginny Weasley tenía toda la razón.

A Ron le gustaba ella.

De la nada, sintió un calor en su pecho; sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Por eso Ron estaba más cariñoso, más sobreprotector, más sensible; por leer el libro.

 _¡El Bendito Libro!_

Hermione reacciono dándose cuenta que Ginny la miraba aguantándose la risa.

-Ya, puedes reírte, Weasley-

La Madriguera se llenó de una carcajada por parte de Ginny, mientras Hermione seguía mirando el libro sin dar créditos a sus ojos.

De pronto sintió el característico sonido de cuando una persona se aparece, Hermione se coloco de pie autómata y espero a que los pasos de los chicos se dirigieran hacia arriba.

Ginny se paró con ella-¿Qué haces?-preguntó su mejor amiga.

-Tengo que devolver el libro-dijo secamente, agarró el libro, la foto la puso encima y se dirigió hacia cuarto de los chicos seguida de Ginny que la seguía con una sonrisa que decía _"Yo siempre lo supe"._

Hermione llegó al cuarto de los chicos y tocó la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo la voz de Ron.

Hermione y Ginny abrieron la puerta lentamente y vieron a Ron y Harry echados es sus respectivas camas.

Hermione se sobresaltó, Ron tenía el libro en sus manos apuntó de abrirlo.

-Ron-llamó ella.

-¿Sí?-dijo él, poniendo—obviamente—en práctica los consejos del libro.

-Hum…creo que…nos confundimos de libros, ese es mi ejemplar de "Romeo y Julieta" y este…bueno…es…es tu libro-dijo tendiéndole el libro.

Ron la miró confundido, al igual que Harry; que no entendían de que hablaba.

-Hermione, yo no he estado leyendo nad….—

-DoceFormasInfaliblesdeHechizaraunaBruja-dijo rápidamente la castaña mientras seguía tendiéndole el libro que Ron no recibía.

-¿Ah?-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-¿Están sordos acaso?-dijo Ginny tratando de parecer molesta; pero la sonrisa la delataba-Es tu libro Ron, "Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja", ese que estás usando para enamorar a Hermio…-Hermione le patea la pierna, y Ginny chilló de dolor.

-Ten-dijo Hermione tirando el libro y arranchándole el libro que Ron tenía en las manos y salió corriendo, siendo seguida por Ginny que daba brinquitos por el golpe.

Ron se había quedado en blanco con las orejas y la cara roja; se había dado cuenta ¿Lo habría leído?

Abrió el libro gastado rápidamente y vio que la foto seguía en su lugar, pero la página estaba media doblada.

Lo había leído.

-Maldita Sea-dijo Ron, tapándose la cara.

Pero Ron no tenía ni idea de que Hermione estaba más avergonzada que él, ¿si él hubiera llegado a leer el libro?

 _¡Merlín nos coja confesados!_


End file.
